


Yes, you can

by ButterflyPrincess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Jean is very nervous, M/M, Marco is cute as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyPrincess/pseuds/ButterflyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's first time teaching a class and the only thing he wants is to run away as fast as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, you can

Jean's heart was beating so loudly, so violently inside his chest he was sure the whole class could hear it.  
He's never been that nervous before - his heart was racing, his hands were shaking, his palms were sweaty. Why did he want to become a teacher again? Right now he felt like he wasn't even able to _speak._ How would he be able to _teach_ them?  
  
Break was still going on and he stood there in front of the board and tried to calm down. It seemed like he managed to forget fucking everything he learned about dealing with students or how to teach in any way... And he felt so wrong in this room.  
  
Class 11... What bloody asshole sends a trainee teacher to class 11?! Everyone on this planet knows sixteen to seventeen year olds are hell on earth! Jean knew that. He used to be one himself. Always fooling around with the teachers, laughing about the trainees... That kind of stuff. No hard stuff but still enough to freak them out. And never listening one single minute, of course.

He took another deep breath hoping it would calm him down. But it didn't. He started wondering if a man could die of adrenaline but then he thought he was getting ridiculous. How hard could that whole thing be anyway? He just had to stand there, first introduce himself, teach them something about chemistry and just fucking calm down! Agh, he just couldn't. He choose wrong. He knew he choose wrong when he decided to become a teacher!  
  
"Uhm... Mister...?", a low voice said, suddenly next to him. He froze then turned right and had to look up a bit because the boy standing there was taller than expected. "Eh, yeah, Kirschtein, Mister Kirschtein... W-What do you want?"  
  
Oh, shit.. He had been stressed out already and all nervous but that guy here didn't make it any better. He was tall, black haired and freckled - and Jean liked freckles - and on top of all that he had the most friendly smile Jean had ever seen. His heart skipped a beat when it widened and it was one of the things he absolutely didn't need now. He needed to focus, to concentrate, to calm down... But he still couldn't.

"I'm Marco and... I wanted to help you", Marco said, still smiling and Jean raised an eyebrow. "How that?"

"I just wanted to tell you we don't bite. Of course some enjoy making fun of trainee teachers but all in all they're nice people. Just... check your chair before you sit down. Or better don't sit down at all." He laughed and Jean couldn't help but join in. "I'll remember."  
  
"So.. Calm down a bit, okay? There's nothing to be afraid of. And especially the girls get nervous when you're nervous, you know? Bit strange, I know but it was like that last year..." And he smiled again and Jean calmed down.  
  
"Okay...", Jean smiled, "Well.. Why are you help me?" Marco giggled and seemed to blush a little but Jean wasn't sure of it. Then he smiled in a whole different way and there was that spark in his eyes...  
  
"I just thought you could need it. ...And I like your jeans." Jean blinked, confused. He had problems with his jeans. He thought they were too tight and he didn't like that grey-blue colour. But this student liked them and it gave him this irrational spark of confidence, made him believe that he might actually be able to get out of this alive.

Then Marco turned away going back to his seat and winked at Jean.

Jean smiled, the bell rang. It was going to be okay.

_You can do it._


End file.
